Complicated
by SexySesshieSama
Summary: Raine and Kratos find one another after an eternity of waiting, and they plan on never letting go...Kraine, Lemon in Chapters 12, AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Complicated_**

**Author's Note**: Here is the first chapter of a Kraine fic I actually didn't start all that long ago. I love Kraine, and Sheelos, hell yes! I am so happy that I have this done; I'm also almost done Chapter 2. My Sheelos fic should be coming up soon -- problem is I'm not quite sure how I'm going to work that. Really quickly I'd like to explain a few things about this story as well as the ToS ones of mine to come. First comes Kraine, then Sheelos, and after that Gesea, Colloyd, an Ending, and an Explanation. They are all in one world, which is AU, in the same place with the same people. It could all be one story, but it's not. The titles are all after songs; sorry if they're dumb. Since Kratos and Raine are older, and more mature, this is rated M for -- ohmygod -- Mature. There is sex in this chappie, and in the next one. Sheena and Zelos get PG-13 for kissing and language. Gesea gets a low score, no kissing, just sweet fluff. Colette and Lloyd are just...themselves. Wow, this is long and pointless. Sorry. Getting on with it! (Please review -- I'll have more to say in the beginning of the next chapter! I swear! I have more to say now, but I gotsta shut up!)

_Chapter One: The First Joining_

Raine Sage moved around her hotel room at an oddly hurried and restless pace as she got herself ready for bed, although she did not feel the least bit tired. Ever since all of them have been recruited as body guards and soldiers for a very powerful, very important religious-political figure, Raine has neither been getting enough sleep nor enough rest, whether it be a small nap or the resting of one's eyes. Her mind has been unsettled and plagued by questions concerning her and Kratos' relationship – if they even have a relationship, that is.

Dressed only in a sheer white nightgown, Raine looked beautiful, especially when her blue hair and pale skin was graced with the glow of the moon. Despite the chill of the night air, she felt drawn to her balcony. Bare feet touched cold stone, but the Healer didn't seem to notice. Lost in her thoughts and the beauty of the night, she nearly forgot to breathe.

Possessing seniority, Raine had been granted one of the largest and most luxurious rooms of them all, as beautiful and comfortable as anyone could ever want. Golden ceiling, flawless walls, silk sheets and every extremity that you could imagine had been awarded her, and yet she felt as if she were trapped in a prison. She could stand lower than the low, if only...if only she had Kratos there with her.

Raine had realized that she loved the seraphim one day when all nine of them had been out. It was a nice, sunny day, and so Lloyd had suggested that all of them go for a picnic in the park, to which they all agreed. Raine was sitting in the shade, presumably reading some book on ancient runes, although her attention was directed on the others.

Regal sat in the shade as well, guarding the food and blanket. Presea stood off to the side as Genis tried to convince her to come, join the others and have some fun. Lloyd and Colette had initiated a game of team-tag against Sheena and Zelos, which wasn't working well considering the fact that Zelos is a pervert, although that turned out to be a bit of a boost for his team – especially when he provoked Sheena and her speed nearly tripled. Kratos was nowhere to be seen, a fact at the time Raine failed to perceive.

Until, that is, he spoke up from behind her. "Hello, Raine. I see that you are sitting over here all alone yet again."

The half-elf nearly jumped out of her skin due to shock. Her heart-rate sped up, and she scowled, cheeks burning up. "And I see that you are sneaking up on people yet again, Kratos," she murmured. He laughed softly, an action that sent shivers up the woman's spine.

"It is a lovely day today, isn't it," he mused distractedly, looking up and speaking softly as if to himself. Raine raised an eyebrow at the comment; it was odd, random, and if she didn't know any better it would come off as an awkward pick-up line – but Kratos is neither awkward nor about to try and pick anyone up.

The Professor decided to go along with it, closing her book and nodding. "Yes," she agreed. "It is. Why do you bring it up?"

Kratos turned and looked at her as if surprised that she was there and speaking. His lips curved into yet another sexy smile. "We hardly ever get such a beautiful day off. It's quite refreshing. Even Regal is enjoying it." Raine turned and saw that Regal, indeed, seemed happy in the shade of a large tree watching the others. Presea had finally given in to Genis' persistence, while Zelos had a black eye from Sheena's pounding of his face in.

Raine couldn't help but smile, eager for him to get to the point. "Yeah...and?"

Kratos almost looked nervous. "Well...I was wondering...would you like to walk with me? The park is quite big, and deserted today, and on days such as this it is quite a beautiful sight to see. And it would be wasteful for me to enjoy it all on my own..."

Raine closed her eyes happily thinking about the hour she had spent with Kratos, walking and talking like old friends, comfortable in one another's presence. As the most mature two of them all – most of the time – they hardly ever get a time to themselves with which to relax and goof off. Raine and Kratos laughed and enjoyed the beauty of nature, quiet, peaceful, and all alone. Listening to him talk and laugh along with her, really seeing his eyes for the first time, so deep and full of wisdom, memories and sadness that gave him depth, Raine realized that there would never come another man she would ever love. That she could ever love. No man could have her heart but the one standing before her in all his masculine beauty.

But that had been a long while ago, at least, to Raine. They had not held hands, or acted as any more than just friends. Kratos did not see her as a woman but as a comrade, and no matter how much she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything else, Raine could never have that beautiful man...The cold night air served to freeze her tears before they fell.

Her nightgown ruffled, lifting itself up to expose shapely, muscular thighs right up to round, taunt, generously proportioned buttocks and round hips. Feeling the cold, caressing fingers of the wind on her, the Professor pretending like Kratos was the one standing beside her, touching her, kissing her, loving her...

A knock on her door brought her back to earth. Who it could be Raine could not possibly fathom, and so as she made her way over to the door she was wary. She didn't even think to throw on a robe; she expected it to be her little brother, or perhaps Sheena, so her attire did not matter to her. However, when she opened the door, she immediately regretted that decision – or, at least, she might have if any other thought had entered her mind aside from:

_Oh...My...God..._

"Kratos," she breathed, her voice a soft croak hardly discernable from the noise one makes when you've come down with a nasty cold.

And, sure enough, it was the 4000-year-old angel who stood before her just outside her room in the dark, deserted corridor. From the top of his unruly redhaired head to the tip of his metallic boots, this was Kratos Aurion, the man she loves, and just seeing him all alone, so late at night and scantily dressed like this made her nearly faint dead away on the spot.

"Raine," he said, sounding a bit nervous; perhaps for his reason for coming so late at night, or for how Raine looked in that nightgown. Whatever the reason, his mouth was a bit dry and his voice not quite as smooth as it usually is. "May I come in?"

Wordlessly, Raine stepped aside and Kratos walked in, closing the door behind himself. Raine headed towards her bed, across the room from the door, stopping mid-step when she heard the click of the door as it locked. She turned to see Kratos moving away from the now impermeable door he had just secured.

"We need to talk," he croaked, looking a bit nervous.

In her vocabulary Raine did not have the words with which to make sense of anything or tell the seraphim how she truly felt. And even if she did, the Professor would have not been able to make them come out properly. So, instead of talking as he had suggested, she turned the rest of the way to face him, locking their gazes for a moment before gliding into his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Her actions caught him off guard for their speed and the fact that no one would ever expect Raine to do something such as this, as spontaneous and passionate and sudden as it was. Immediately Kratos was lost in the feel of her sweet, soft lips on his own, and all inhibitions were thrown out the window. Wrapping strong, muscular arms around the voluptuous frame of the half-elf before him, the angel deepened the kiss. For a long time, neither of them breathed.

Unfortunately for the both of them, everyone must go through such useless rituals in order to live. After what seemed like an eternity but was really just under two minutes, they broke away from one another and gulped for air. Realizing what they had just done, the two adults blushed, still not letting go of one another. Raine touched two fingers to her lips, which tingled pleasantly, as Kratos rested his hands on either of her hips, pulling her closer to him. They meshed perfectly.

Still, no words were said. Such frivolous things would only ruin the perfect, dreamlike moment. Kratos lowered his head and began to suck on the soft, sensitive skin where neck met shoulder. Raine's eyes fluttered shut, neck tilting back to allow her lover-to-be better access. As he began to nibble, teeth brushing up against impressionable skin, Raine groaned, feeling herself begin to grow wet out of anticipation.

Burying her fingers in his hair, the Professor shoved Kratos' head into her neck, and he smiled around her flesh. Moving himself slowly over to her collarbone, he kissed every bit of skin he could get his greedy little mouth on. Finally he licked the top of her breasts, and she had to fight in order to not cry out. Her nightgown had been slipping down this entire time, and the spaghetti straps have now slid off of her shoulders. The rest of the garment began to go down with it. So far the tops of her breasts were showing, and with the rate of exposure accelerating, Kratos would be seeing a heckuva lot more very shortly.

Raine had regained her senses, and she decided that Kratos wouldn't get what he wanted quite so easily as that. Pulling her straps back into place, she took a few steps away from Kratos, gently shaking her head. His eyes had glazed over in his lust, and he now looked at her like a scolded puppy being denied what he had rightfully earned. She proceeded to walk backwards, and he followed her like a hopeful dog.

Falling back onto her bed, Raine scooted herself to the very head of it, resting the majority of her body weight on the plethora of pillows artfully situated there. Kratos crawled on after her, eager for what he knew would come...eventually.

Raine allowed him to come right on up to her, trapped between her legs. He lay with his stomach on the bed, head resting just on her stomach, shoulders trapped in the viselike grip of Raine's strong legs. She smiled cruelly and kissed him softly on the lips, squishing him sadistically with the softness of her breasts. Finally she began to end the torture.

First thing to go were her straps, which fell back down to where they had been and then some. As Kratos stared at her mostly exposed cleavage, she somehow got his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Her nightgown was mostly pulled up over her legs, and now Kratos' toned chest was a sight for her to see. Not that she hadn't before. Not that she wouldn't want to again.

"Kratos..." she groaned, the first words that have been spoken in what seems like an eternity. "I've wanted this for so long..."

He throbbed painfully upon hearing those words, nearly losing all of his control. Leaning forward, he pushed his lips to her own, nearly knocking her off balance. She fell backwards, and he crawled on top of her. She felt his hard member poke her in the thigh as a stray hand began to slowly pull her nightgown up her leg, over her hip, right to her stomach just beneath her left breast. His other hand kept his balance on the other side of her, eyes closed and lost in passion.

Raine moaned loudly at both the feel of him on her side and on her leg. _Oh...My...God...He has got to be huge! Ooohhh..._Her left hand caressed his chest as her other hand found the top of his pants. She begged for him to take them off, but he refused to – yet. Two can play at the game of inhumane torture.

Kissing her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, Kratos began to massage her left breast, running his thumb over her nipple every once in a while to send shivering sparks of electricity up her spine and through her body. Every time without fail she convulses and moans, the volume rising exponentially. Liking the reactions he was getting, the angel repeated the procedure with his other hand, pining her legs together with his own. Raine could feel him all the more now, considering how closely together they were pressed, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet. Screaming before anything really happens is spoiling all the fun.

Growing too eager to even wait on himself, Kratos lifted the nightdress all the way up over the half-elf's head, throwing it to the ground to meet his shirt. Here he was forced to pause and admire the beauty laying before him, for going onwards without paying tribute was as callous as it was wasteful.

Moaning, groaning and squirming beneath him, eyes half-lidded in her passion, Raine was the most beautiful and radiant maiden Kratos had ever seen. Her skin shone, her eyes burned, the slightest stimulus sent her into the throes of ecstasy, and all of this was because of...him. Knowing that such a wondrous woman was at his mercy so sent Kratos over the edge. He smiled, lowering his head to kiss her stomach gratefully. _Time to make it up to you, my love._

Kratos finally gave in to Raine's unspoken but clearly expressed requests, demands; he pulled his pants off somehow without moving off of his angel, and she stared wide-eyed as her knight positioned himself over her. _Oh my...he is really big..._

He smiled huskily and kissed her lightly on the edge of her mouth before moving forward ever-so-slightly. His head went into her moist center, and she gasped. He took in a sharp breath and bit his lip; she was so hot, so slick, so ready – it seems to him that she has been ready for a long time. Not willing to disappoint her, Kratos slid inside her slowly, sending sparks of pleasure through the both of them, hints of the flames to come.

Once fully buried within her, he waited a moment to allow her time to get used to him. She squirmed, as if uncomfortably, but seconds later she was groaning, eager for more. Before he could act, her hips were grinding up against him, and he began to move in and out of her, starting at a slow pace that increased as time went on. Raine began to buck her hips in time to his deep, rapid thrusts, letting out half-groans as pleasure washed over her.

They felt themselves nearly climax in tandem, lost in ecstasy of the purest sort, until there was nothing left but one another; no bed, no room, no world – just the feel of one another's bodies on top of and within one another.

Kratos cried out, his voice deep, rough and animalistic, as he gave one last, hard thrust before spilling over into his lover. Raine cried out far more shrilly and came shortly afterwards. He collapsed on top of her, panting, head resting on her shoulder. He was still within her, and her body was not eager to let such a deliciously pleasurable catch go. Eventually, however, once breath had been regained and muscles stabilized, Kratos was able to pull himself out. Moments later, after pulling his love to him, he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep far more refreshing than any he had experienced in a very, very, very long time.

Raine snuggled up to her man and experienced a similar state of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated**

Author's Note: Finally I finished this! For the longest time I had it written to a point where finishing it would be easy, but I was soooo lazy. It's not the greatest, but people seem to like it, so here it goes. My third chapter for my yu yu yaoi is worse, which actually does comfort me, which is jusy sad. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! This is yet another lemon, partially because you love them so, and partially because it pertained to the story as I saw it. Kraine rocks, the reviewers rock, and I had something else to say (which I always do) but then I forget (which I usually do). I am Raine, I am Triple-S, and I say TTFN and enjoy the show. (Only two more chappies left to go!)

SSS: OMFG I JUST REALIZED THAT RHYMED! lmfao  
FSS: ...  
SSS:::nervous laugh: LOL,ok I really am done now...XD

_Chapter Two: A Past Revealed_

Kratos Aurion woke up feeling refreshed, which was odd since darkness had yet to unsettle itself outside. It took him a few moments to open his eyes all the way, he felt so wonderfully warm and comfortable. Finally, however, the reason for all of these things squirmed in his arms, and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful Raine Sage pressed up against him, all memories of the night before – or, rather, this very night – flooding back. His face flushed as he smiled.

Raine was sleeping so deeply, so peacefully that Kratos wasn't sure if anything could wake her up. He never wanted to move from where he was, but he needed to clear his head in any case, so he carefully and slowly rolled the Professor off of him. Soon he had untrapped his arm, retucked her in, and gotten up out of bed without disturbing the half-elf. She looked so beautiful, wrapped up in the silken sheets like she was, her back exposed, hair sprawled out on the pillow, face so peaceful. He smiled one last time before grabbing a robe and stepping outside into the cool, crisp air so unlike the warm, heated, humid air of the bedroom.

The moon seemed to be smiling down at the angel, knowingly accusing him of what had been accomplished not too long ago. He flushed in the memory of it, hardening ever so slightly as he remembered the feel of Raine, the pleasant vibrations of her squirming, how her moans and groans enticed him. He bit his lip to hold back his memories lest they affect him too overly much so soon after the act itself.

Eventually he calmed down and leaned forward onto the railing, studying the dark landscape below. Raine's room was situated high up enough that you could see over the small forest that surrounded this hard-to-reach castle. Past the forest was a lake shimmering in the moonlight, and past that many miles away Kratos saw mountains, which were beautiful blue beasts in the distance. The others had rooms to themselves all over the castle, most of them lower to the ground and on the opposite end. These were the less luxurious and extravagant suites, which were shared according to gender: Sheena and Colette and Presea, Zelos and Lloyd and Genis. Regal had his own room, somewhat close to Raine's. And inbetween the two of them Kratos was situated.

A soft breeze flew past the seraphim, and he sighed as the cold air took away his excess heat, the flush on his cheeks seeming to burn his nerves. Everything felt awfully warm, and he could imagine exactly why. Last night – I mean, earlier – had been absolutely heavenly, and he hoped that it would not be a one time occurrence.

Kratos had discovered his love slightly before yet also slightly after the Professor had. A week before the incident at the park, he had begun to notice more about the Professor, things that had before escaped his notice; the roundness of her figure, the deep femininity of her voice, the grace with which she moved, the beauty with which she laughed. It felt odd thinking of his son's teacher in such ways, but it had been a long time since he had known the wonderful touch of a woman. He passed it off as such and tried to ignore these rusty yet oddly vibrant feelings she stirred within him.

At the park he had sounded nervous because it had been a while since he had spoken with a woman so beautiful; he had been comfortable with Anna, but he had yet to get to know Raine in that sort of way. And I don't mean as lovers, I mean as friends. Sure, he was her friend, her comrade, but they had never before had a private conversation, just the two of them. At least, not really, if you think about it.

For a week he had contemplated and thought over what had happened that day, trying to analyze his reactions and responses to figure out how he really felt: Was it just lust from being obstinate for so long, or was it more along the lines of desire out of love? Finally he came to the proper conclusion that he did love Raine, just as he had loved Anna all those years ago.

These feelings excited and frightened him at the same time. Love is a wonderful, electric emotion, but it does have many negative consequences. Such as pain and grief when such feelings are not returned. And that is precisely what he feared the most. Raine not loving him as he loved her would crush Kratos, and he didn't want to go through the pain of losing the one he loved yet again. Once is far more than enough.

A lot of time has passed since he first realized his true feelings. They were recruited for this important mission, and since they had unanimously agreed to take the job, Kratos and Raine have not said two words to one another. He could have sworn that she was avoiding him, and his worse possible fear was that she had somehow found out about how he felt about her and she felt disgusted and weirded out about it. For nearly two weeks he had silently lamented over that possibility.

Finally, however, it had grown to be too much. He couldn't handle it. He had to know the truth. Even if it ruined their friendship forever, he had to talk to her about how he felt, how she felt, and what could be done. He would tell the Healer how much he loved her, wanted to be with her, and hopefully she would return those feelings. Anything would be better than this painful not knowing. Anything.

Raine's reaction before any words had even been spoken was far more than Kratos could have ever hoped for. She had been dressed so beautifully, and her eyes had been so full of sadness, mirroring how he himself felt. Rushing into his arms and kissing him so passionately had caught him off guard; this is, after all, Raine Sage we are talking about. The probability for her doing something this crazy and spontaneous was so slight that anyone would have been shocked speechless.

But words were not needed. Such longing, such need, such unquenchable desire was shared between the two of them, and so they made love; and that was precisely what they did. It was not just sex, it was the expression of such true, deep feelings that nothing could ever be so beautiful as that. They were one now, cemented together through love and friendship, so tightly bound that neither of them will ever be able to break free – not that they would ever wish to.

Happiness like no other flooded through the seraphim, and in his euphoria he could have sworn he saw his first angelic maiden in the shadow of the moon. Anna, his beloved. He will never stop loving her, but this should not, could not, will not stop him from loving another – Raine. Anna and her are so different they cannot be compared; but, the two of them are as beautiful and precious to Kratos as life itself, and so they do have something in common. The angel could almost swear that he heard a sweet, loving approval in his ear – the voice of Anna as he remembered it. Untainted and lovely. A single tear trailed down his cheek even as it was wiped away, a smile upon his face.

He had found love yet again. And nothing could compare to the joy he felt within himself.

Kratos was completely oblivious to the world around him, causing the seraphim to not notice that Raine was standing behind him, had been standing behind him this whole time. Immediately upon getting up, Kratos had unwittingly woken up his lovely lover. Raine had watched him put on his robe and walk outside, seemingly distracted. Curious as to why he was getting up, eager to be close to her love, but not wanting to disturb him and his important thoughts, she leaned against the frame for what seemed like an eternity, watching and waiting for Kratos to finish thinking and feeling whatever it was he needed to think and feel. God knows Raine had already done all that she had needed to do; she was ready, and he would be too, shortly. He just needed time.

Kratos turned to see the beautiful half-elf watching him, waiting politely and silently for an invitation to disturb his quiet thinking. He smiled, and for once his face held no sadness, only joy. Beautiful happiness greater than any other Raine had ever seen. She was caught off guard, all breath leaving her; he looked so handsome, his face smiling so, eyes glinting, dressed only in a bathrobe and the light of the moon. She could only stand there and stare, so Kratos took the initiative and swept her up into his arms, hugging her close. She placed her hands on his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

After a time doing this, Kratos set her down in front of him, right up against the ledge, hands resting on their favorite spot just atop her hips. Raine's face was still buried comfortably in his neck as she inhaled deeply with every breath, taking in his masculine smell like an aphrodisiac, sweat and musky manliness clouding her senses like oak trees and salty sea air. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her pleasant, refreshing scent that was like wide open meadows on a beautiful spring day, flower pollen scenting the gentle moving air.

Finally, Raine looked up and saw Kratos' eyes, once again filled with fiery passion and lust. She knew hers portrayed similar emotions. He lowered his head, taking her lips in a lovingly tender yet wildy rough kiss, which she returned fullheartedly. Once again, they molded together perfectly, filling in the gaps of one another. Her soft curves and his hardened muscles felt perfectly heavenly to one another, deepening their kiss in desperation.

The moon smiled down upon them, and finally they broke apart reluctantly for air. Raine opened her eyes and found herself blushing beneath his powerful gaze. Sighing contentedly, the Professor rested her cheek against the top of his chest, staring off over the trees, all the way to the lake and the mountains. The night sky above them seemed oddly blue and clear, although no sun could be seen, only the silvery moon.

"Kratos..." Raine whispered, her voice obstructed by her face being pressed up against her lover's muscular chest. "Why did you wake up so early?"

Kratos didn't know how to answer Raine's query. It's not that he didn't want to, it was just that his reasoning – which was so clear and perfect in his own mind – might seem a bit silly when said aloud. After a long pause, Raine looked up questioningly into his eyes, and he realized that he still hadn't said anything. "Sorry," he murmured sheepishly. "I'm not quite sure about how I should tell you."

Raine softly stroked his cheek. That slight contact comforted him, and he closed his eyes happily. Her skin felt so soft and gentle on his. "Tell me as it is. I'll listen, I'll understand. I could never think that something important you have to say sounded stupid or foolish."

Kratos smiled, eyes still closed tight. Her words comforted him and made him realize that this woman really does love him as much as he loves her. And so he felt empowered to tell her anything and everything. "I...I was just thinking about Anna."

She nodded, understanding, remaining quiet to allow him to continue unhindered. He took her hand in his own, and she held onto him tight, waiting for as long as he needs.

"It has been a very long time since...since she died," he began, the words coming out with some difficulty at first; as he continued, however, they flowed smoother until they erupted out of him in an emotional torrent of words, thoughts, emotions and memories.

"I loved my wife with all of my heart, and when she died I felt as if I would never be able to love again. After going through so many things with you and the others, I felt alive again, as if I had a family, a feeling I had only ever felt before when I had both Lloyd and his mother with me. Fairly recently, my wounds finally healed completely, and I felt free. I began to be able to love again, to see other women as I had once seen Anna...and there you were, beautiful and wonderful, and before I could figure out what had happened...I had fallen in love with you.

"I was afraid. Afraid to lose you as a friend, as a lover, before we were even all that close. It had been so long since I had loved, I didn't want to lose it. I didn't want to risk losing you; losing another love would...would...be too painful to bear. I didn't think I was strong enough. So I never approached you; I would rather hurt a little every day not having you than to feel the horrible pain of losing you if you didn't return my feelings.

"Last night – this night – I couldn't take it any longer. I remembered all the times we had spent together, laughing and talking, and I decided to risk it; anything would be better than that horrible uncertainty. Things went better than I could have ever imagined when I entered here, said nothing, and automatically you knew. I knew, as well. In some ways, I always have.

"I came out here, my mind restless, fully regenerated, and I remember Anna. I remembered how much I had loved her, and I realized that I loved you just as much. I was just thinking about her, you, and how much I have been hurt...but I'm all better now."

Kratos' overwhelming torrent of words took Raine off guard, and she had to stand there silently for several moments to try and make sense of all he had just said. He looked a bit embarrassed, his cheeks as red as they were. She smiled finally and looked up, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"I could never compare to your wife, but I hope to be with you for the rest of our lives, for better or for worse. I love you, and I hope that our happiness will never end."

Kratos smiled and kissed Raine lovingly on the lips. Driven mad within her own mind by all that the seraphim had just said, she kissed him back with a fierce and unsettling passion, shoving her body up against his. Initially caught off guard, her knight eventually wrapped his arms around his radiant maiden and kissed her back, eyes closed in his overwhelming joy. Already he was aroused yet again, and he knew she was too.

Even as they kissed Raine's hands wandered down over his neck to his chest, parting the robe as she explored his well-toned muscles. He held her steady as she caressed his chest, pleasant shivers crawling over his receptive skin. As she reached his waist Kratos flinched backwards from shock, and Raine smiled mischievously.

"Wanna stop?" she teased, knowing full well the answer to her query. Kratos swept her off her feet and carried her back inside, the cool night air having already taken the humidity from the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip, swinging her legs in anticipation for what she knew was coming. He carefully set her down on the bed, and she stood up to meet his lips head on. Both of them stood by the bed, neither of them yet on it. Kratos went to undo her robe, but she shoved him away. Taking a few steps back, Kratos watched as Raine undid her robe herself, moving slowly – maddeningly so – on purpose. Finally, however, her garment fell over soft curves and pooled at her feet, leaving her exposed to Kratos' hungry eyes.

The seraphim's mouth felt horribly dry as he licked his lips, eager to repeat the acts of a mere three hours ago. He stepped forward, and Raine fell back, exposing herself to her lover, nothing hidden by any sort of covering. This bare woman laying before him enticed him more than any other, and he lowered himself down onto her. She quickly untied his robe and threw it away, eager to feel him within her once again.

She tingled in anticipation as Kratos readied her, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach...kissing all the way down to her waistline. She gasped as his hot breath tickled her burning center, sensitive inner thighs shivering from his tongue's teasing ministrations. All the way down to her ankles he kissed, ignoring her gasps of painful pleasure as she was denied what she needed. His member throbbed and swelled as she moaned and groaned, eager for more. Soon her was as ready as she was; painfully so.

He quickly kissed his way back up her body, carefully enjoying the feel of her soft, supple breasts before making his way back up to her mouth. In retaliation, Raine nibbled on his lip, telling him to get on with it. She could feel him poking her thigh, and it was driving her mad that he had yet to finish the job. Apparently, Kratos enjoyed tormenting her.

"Masochist..." she gasped accusingly as he swirled his tongue around her navel. He smiled and dove his tongue inside, tickling Raine.

"Nymphomaniac," he retorted, caressing her inner thighs with his strong, callused, smooth hands.

She laughed. "No more than you are."

The half-elf sat up and buried the seraphim's face in her breasts. He moaned happily, his erection beginning to really pain him by now. Raine could tell, because she was hurting in exactly the same way.

Raine had had enough; Kratos was taking far too long to get on with it. He may want to, but men are naturally slower than women, so she took it into her own hands. Laying back down and pulling Kratos up with her, she locked his lips in another wild kiss even as her strong, shapely legs wrapped themselves around Kratos' waist. She gently pulled him toward her, everything aligned and ready. All he had to do was move forward, ever-so-slightly, and both of their agonies would soon be complete...

His pace was slow, even more torturous than the first time around, if such a thing was possible. Their bodies were slick with sweat, droplets of sweaty liquid running down their necks and chests. Raine licked away a bead of sweat as it reached her chin, Kratos kissing her to taste the sweet flavor of her and the salty one of her skin. She lapped up the perspiration on his forehead and face, cooling him down even as it warmed him up.

Soon the seraphim was buried deeply inside of the Professor, heavy body resting lightly on top of her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as Kratos panted in her ear, enjoying every sensation that he could, dragging it out. Soon Raine's body began to move on it's own, shifting his position within her, grinding their hips together. Kratos smiled, pleased with his effect on Raine, who growled in her annoyance.

Gruffly she mewed as he bit her neck lightly, pulling almost all the way out. Again lowering himself at a slow, maddening pace, Kratos delved deeper within his new lover before pulling out again and repeating the process.

The pace quickened, the effects from before having left them even more sensitive than usual so that this was all the more pleasurable. Soon the seraphim was moving at a fast, rugged, natural pace, lost in the ecstasy of Raine's body around him and the groans that erupted from out of her throat, needily calling out to him in short, gasping breaths. Gripping the bed sheets, he sought leverage as the bed creaked, threatening to break in two.

Orgasms exploded both of their senses instantaneously. The two lovers cried out in anguish, voice strangled, even as they fell limp, completely spent. That had been far more passionate and amazing than the first time. Hardly even retaining the energy to pull out and fall down beside Raine, Kratos closed his eyes, still panting. Raine crawled over to him, purring happily. She was one satisfied customer.

Whispering into her knights ear, her voice sounded even huskier than usual, "Thank you for the greatest night of my life, koi."

Kratos smiled, whispering back in a rough and sensual voice, correcting his maiden playfully, "The best...so far. I assure you, this will not be a one time experience, ai."

Raine smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kratos pulled his lover to him and they fell asleep, laid out naked and exposed to all of the world in one another's arms. And neither of them had ever felt more secure.

----------------

Random Japanese Vocabulary I Decided To Include 'Cause I'm A Dork:

"koi": Usually used as a suffix; love.

"ai": Word for love; can be used as a title.


End file.
